


Valentines with Eddie

by vee_djarin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Gen, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_djarin/pseuds/vee_djarin
Summary: Gender nuetral reader. It is almost valentines day and you have no plans until a cute stanger walks into the pet rescue you work at.I made a lot of stuff up. Inaccurate things happening probably but its cute so no one cares.
Relationships: Eddie (BtVS)/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Valentines with Eddie

Working at a pet rescue center was one of the only things you enjoyed anymore. University was becoming increasingly difficult and exhausting. Your parents won't stop asking you if you have a partner yet and you tire of telling them you are single. You try and explain that you are drowning in schoolwork and don't have time to date. But they never listen. 

Today has been extremely stressful. Your parents asked you if you will be doing anything for Valentine's Day (you reiterate that you will be doing nothing) and your Russian Literature professor has asked you to revise your essay and didn't even give you any feedback. You asked him if he could tell you what needs revision but he told you to figure it out.   
And current world events only made you more miserable. 

You told yourself 2021 is going to be your year, it was just off to a slow start. A very slow start. So you go to work trying to be as optimistic as possible. There are a couple other people on shift but they usually just feed all the animals and walk the dogs. No customers have arrived yet so you have time to play with some of the dogs. 

All your stress melts away when Turtle, your favorite puppy, wiggles his little bum in excitement when he sees you. 

"Hi Turtle! How's my favorite baby boy?" You squeal in your puppy voice. You unlock his cage and he jumps into your arms, giving you a million kisses. He is the most adorable and sweetest puppy in the shelter but he hasn't been adopted yet because he is missing a leg. People don't want a dog with a disability. 

You sit him on the floor and pull out a baggie of treats. 

"You ready for some training? Okay sit." 

Turtle spins in a circle before sitting. 

"Thats such a good boy," you praised him and give him a treat. 

"Now stay." You slowly walk away. Turtle fidgets, trying his hardest to not run to you. 

"Good boy!" You exclaim and he runs over to you, his path slightly curved. He hasn't completely mastered running yet. 

Training is interrupted by the bell above the front door chiming, signaling that a customer has entered. 

"I'll be with you in a moment," you shout. You put Turtle back into his pen and go to greet the customer. 

He was looking at the photos you have pinned on the corkboard. You post high needs animals on the board to help them get adopted and also some numbers for veterinarians in the area. 

"Do you know what kind of animal you are looking for?" You ask him. 

He jumps slightly and turns around to face you. "Oh, you startled me. Um... I am more of a dog person so a dog would be preferred. I just moved into an apartment off campus that allows pets." 

He looks fairly young and probably handsome behind his mask. And he goes to the local university. You wondered if you've seen him before 

"Do you want an older or younger dog?" 

"I don't know. I love puppies but I am not sure if I will have the time to train one," he says. 

"How much time do you think you will have to train a puppy?" 

"Oh I usually have about 2 hours of freetime between classes and when I take time to study. But it isn't very consistent. I sometimes tutor students from the middle school to make some quick cash." 

"Are your classes online?" You ask. You know many students had to transition to online learning but some students has scheduled classes, in-person lectures once a week. 

"Yeah. Completely online. I'm an introvert so I was more than happy to do online classes." He says shyly. 

"Oh that should be fine then. You'll be at home enough take care of a puppy. We have a few here. I'll take you back so you can meet them." 

"Do you have a favorite?" He asks you. 

"Yes. He is an absolute sweetheart but hasn't been adopted yet because of his disability." 

"I want to meet him." 

You lead him to Turtle. Turtle jumps up at the sight of you and his visitor. 

"Aw, look at him!" the customer's face lights up. You unlock Turtle's cage and he rushes to his visitor. 

"Whats his name?" 

"Turtle." 

"Aw. That's such a cute name. Hi Turtle. I'm Eddie. You only have three legs? That's okay. I'll love you anyways." Eddie picks up Turtle and Turtle licks his face. 

"Oh kisses. I love kisses," Eddie exclaims. 

"Turtle loves giving kisses so you'll get plenty," you tell him. 

"Good good. What breed is he?" 

"We know he's a mutt but we don't know what breeds he is. He was just dropped off in a box a few weeks ago." 

"How sad." He says to you, "Well you're gonna get a home today" he says to Turtle. 

"Good, we just have to do some paperwork but before that are there any questions beforehand? Caring for a disabled dog can be more work than most people bargain for so I want you to be prepared." 

"Uh,' Eddie mutters, "what pet food do you give him? Does he have a favorite?" 

You write down a list of all of Turtles favorite treats and foods and give it to Eddie. 

"What about exercise? How much should he be getting?" Eddie asks while Turtle chews on Eddie's fingers. 

"He still wobbles a bit but he'll need regular walks. Fetch would be good. There is also a dog pool right down the street from here. Swimming would be very good for him," you explained. 

"They have pools for dogs?" Eddie asks, a hint of humor in his voice. The smile lines by his eyes makes you blush. 

"Yeah, they do," you laugh. 

The next hour passes as Eddie asks you more questions while filling out the proper paperwork. You also hand him a list of vaccinations Turtle would need to get in the future. You couldn't help but notice how much more relaxed Eddie became the longer he sat here with you and Turtle. 

"Are you doing anything for Valentine's Day?" Eddie's question catches you off guard. 

"No," you shake your head. 

"Me neither. Maybe we could go out?" Eddie offers. 

"I would love to but I'm drowning in schoolwork right now." You answered honestly. You really would love to go out with him. But school wouldn't let you. 

"Tell you what. I'll write one of your essays for you. In exchange for a date. That way its less work for you and I get a date." 

"That doesn't seem like a fair deal." 

"You can just come over and see Turtle. See how happy he is. It doesn't even have to be a date," he bargains. 

"Deal," and to make it final you shake hands. 

The paper work is finished, Turtle is now Eddie's pet and you and Eddie exchange numbers. He also gave you his school email. He was serious about writing an essay for you. 

After you got off from work you emailed him a copy of your essay your Russian Lit professor told you to revise and asked if he could help at all. Apparenly, Eddie took the same Russian Lit course a year before you and told you that he would have no problem revising your essay. Within 24 hours he was done and the essay was near perfection. You almost didn't want to turn it in. But your grade was on the line so you didn't have much of a choice. 

You got an email back from your professor praising you on your paper and how you clearly understood the metaphors of the poems. You immediately texted Eddie, thanking him. 

In the days leading up to Valentine's Day, Eddie sends you various pictures of Turtle. Turtle's first swimming lesson. Turtle's new favorite toy, formerly known as Eddie's shoes. Turtle's new bed, formerly known as Eddie's bed. Turtle asleep on his lap. 

It warmed your heart that Eddie kept you udpated on Turtle's new life, all because he knew that Turtle was your favorite of all the dogs at the rescue. 

Finally February 14th arrived. Eddie sent you his address and apartment number. You dressed in your most comfortable clothes to go see your boys. Your boys. You hadn't realized you started thinking of them like that. 

You arrive at his apartment and Eddie opens the door. Now that you can finally see his face without a mask, you cannot help but admire him. Turtle runs to greet you, falling over in excitement. You and Eddie laugh at Turtle's wobbled dash into your arms. You pick him up and give him all the kisses you've saved for him since Eddie took him home. 

"I think he's happy to see you," Eddie says. 

"Of course he is! My baby boy is always happy to see me." 

"Come all the way in. Don't want you to catch a cold," Eddie steps to the side for you to walk in. His apartment is warm and cozy and inviting. It smells of apples and cinnamon, like every loving thought to exist flowing through his small apartment, warming you from the inside out. 

Turtle wriggles in your arm so you set him down. He scuttles off to another room and comes back dragging a potty training pad with his mouth. 

"Turtle no! Stop moving the wee wee pad!" Eddie scolds. You laugh at his hilariously adorable name for the potty training pad. 

Eddie shakes his head, "You're laughing at me." 

"You two belong together," you observed. 

"You think so?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

Eddie smiles at your words and you notice a dimple on his right cheek. It's a detail so small but it makes him more beautiful. He notices your staring and returns it, both of you blushing as you admire one another. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asks shyly. 

"Yes." 

His hand cups your cheek, pulling your face to his. The press of his lips against yours is so innocent yet sure. Like salted water, leaving you thirsting for more. Your hands hold onto his sides, grounding yourself to him. 

Turtle barks at your feet and tugs at your pant leg. You break the kiss to look down at three legged cock blocker. 

"He's fine," Eddie murmurs, lifiting your face back up to continue the kiss. In that moment, you forgot everything. He steals the breath from your lungs and the thoughts from you mind. There are no words to describe kissing him. It is just that. Kissing him.


End file.
